Grey Demon A Rwby Fanfic
by FrickinShark
Summary: Cinis Glaucio and a group of exceptional teens are on their way to Beacon in the aftermath of Breach. How will they cope with the other students, hordes of monsters, and evil villains (Including new ones because a shit ton of OCs are in this story)? Find out over the course of this story. Rated M for possible Sexual Content and graphic depictions of violence.
1. Chapter 1

" _Fuck!"_ Is the first thing that dances through Cinis's head as he opens his eyes. Well that's kind of a lie. The first thing was an oompaloompa dancing on a megaladon with a laser attached to its head while rapping about how everything is better in Vale. But it was the first thing that made sense. This thought is quickly followed by, " _I'm awake! I hate being awake!" "Quit complaining!"_ Replies the voice in Cinis's head. " _It's not that bad, It's only seven thirty!" "Ugh! So early! Wake me up at nine." "I think you might be thinking with puberty right now. So get the fuck up Cin."_

Cinis kicks off the blankets on his bed as he stretches and scratches his head. "What's the point of having a demon in your head if they won't encourage you to engage in your base desires? Isn't that what your guys are supposed to do?" Asks Cinis out loud. "Well for one I'm not in your head right now." Says the demon as he appears at Cinis's side. "Another thing is literature got a lot of things wrong. Demons are just angels that live in fire." "Did I ask for logistics Infierno?" Asks Cinis. "Yes. Yes you did." Replies Infierno with a grin. "Smartass." "I have had thousands of years to think of smartass retorts for every situation. You've had Sixteen. And half of that you didn't even know what ass meant." Says Infierno. "Whatever." Mutters Cinis as he steps into the bathroom.

After an uneventful shower Cinis walks out and wraps a towel around his waist. As he opens the door to his room he is greeted by Infierno holding a fireball in his face. The demon was trying his very best to look intimidating. What he pulled off looked like a poop face on Dewey Oxberger from Stripes. Cinis just laughs hysterically. Reaching out with his left hand and plucking the fireball out of the air before placing it in his mouth. "You could at least pretend to be afraid." Infierno says with a pout. "I'm immune to fire. So is this room. There is nothing to be afraid of." Says Cinis with a smile. At this point a Beowolf jumps into his room through the window. "NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF HUH!" Yells Infierno with a massive smile. Disappearing with a puff of flames as Cinis assessed how to deal with this minor problem. He decides just punching it is the best option. He proceeds to send a fist coated in purple, orange, and black flames slamming into the Grimm. As he does this he could have sworn he heard a Captain Falcon sound byte from Super Smash Bros yelling "FALCOWN PAUNCH!"

As Cinis looks outside his window he sees a crowd of people running away from a massive wave of Grimm. They seemed to be coming out of a hole in the center of the Plaza his apartment overlooked with a train sticking out of it. He logically spurts out the only sensible words for that situation. "The fuck?" Cinis finishes getting dressed and jumps out the window. Bracing himself for the wave of beowolves that were charging towards him. Of course before they even reached him he had already created a flaming shield and one handed war axe out of thin air. He allowed the Grimm to crash into his shield and become covered in swirling hellfire. This ends when he see's an enormous Deathstalker charging towards him. "Shit, of all the Grimm in all the world I got the one that's covered in flame resistant chitin." Says Cinis with a groan.

"Need a hand?" Calls a voice. Cinis turns to see his best friend Silver running towards him with a glowing white shield strapped to his left arm and sword in his right hand. "Now that you mention it I think I could." Replies Cinis. "Great! By the way switch to your usual weapons if you want to do anything." Says Silver. "Oh yeah. Probably a good idea." Replies Cinis. He dissolves his axe and shield into ash before deploying his actual weapons. A pair of long dark grey blades deployed from his arms. Coming out like hidden blades from assassins creed. Extending under his closed fist from the base of his elbow. At this point a lethal stinger is descending towards Cinis's face. Said stinger is blocked by Silver's shield. This gives Cinis a chance to jump onto his friends shoulders and grab onto the tail. He proceeds to super heat his blades and slice through the tail like a war axe through paper. Cinis then jumps off the tail and dodges the massive scorpions attempt to slam it's tail onto the ground and crush him beneath the enormous weight. While the Grimm scorpion is distracted Silver slams into it with his heavenly blade. Sending a wave of pulsating Gold, White, and Cyan energy slashing right through the monster. As the monster's legs are shorn off by this stunning display of power Cinis jumps next to Silver, where they cross their blades and proceed to send a beam of straight, spinning heavenly hellfire. Slamming into the Deathstalker and completely obliterating it. Chitin, blood, and fire spatter the road where the massive scorpion had been standing upon just a second before. Sorry did I say standing? I ment sort of lying there like a beached whale.

Cinis and Silver look up to see a horde of white robots descending from the sky, blasting the Grimm with yellow energy bullets. Cinis and Silver smile cocky little smiles. "We are bad assess!" Says Silver with laughter. "Think we can take on a Nevermore?" Asks Cinis. "Wait, there are Nevermores here? How the hell does that make any sense? Nevermores are way too big for that hole and the city has automated defenses to keep them from just flying in! So how the hell did they even get in here?" "Don't ask me. But it looks like we missed our chance." Says Cinis with a frown. "What makes you say that?" Asks Silver. Five seconds later a severed Nevermore wing crashes to the ground five meters in front of them. "Oh. Yeah our chance is gone." Says Silver sadly. "Look on the bright side man. We did this in view of a security camera. We are gonna be famous!" Says Cinis with a smirk.

Cinis had no idea how right he was. Currently watching the live footage was the council of Vale. And that evening, while they were yelling at Ozpin about the incident and informing him that General Ironwood was going to be in charge of the Vytal Festival, they also informed him of sixteen new candidates that they wanted as huntsmen and huntresses.

"Can this not wait until next year?" Asks Ozpin. "No. No it can not Professor. We need these people as protectors of Remnant. So we recommend you go out there and start collecting them as soon as possible." "Will that be all?" Asks Ozpin. "For now, but after this festival comes to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion regarding your position at Beacon Academy. General Ironwood's reports of these last few weeks have left us somewhat, concerned. I'm sure you understand." The Council of Vale disappeared from the screen. Ironwood's picture enlarges as he says his parting words. "This is the right move Ozpin, I promise. I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me."

As the Generals picture fades out and the screen turns to black Ozpin takes finishes off his coffee. He ended up deciding to go to a small coffee shop he knew. It would be almost deserted and it was in an area not hit by the Grimm. As he exits the shop he hears a chilling voice cut through his ears. "And where might you be off to Professor Ozpin?" Ozpin turns to see Glynda Goodwitch staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "Unos. I need to get out of the academy a bit." "Then I will accompany you." Glynda replies. Ozpin knows he would lose the argument if he attempted to persuade her otherwise. He simply nods and says, "Very well."

As Ozpin and Glynda enter the coffee shop they are surprised to see a small crowd. Ozpin recognizes several of the teenagers as the ones he was supposed to recruit. He informs Glynda of this. "Some of the kids here are ones the council wants as new students." He says quietly. "Interesting. So are you going too…" "Excuse me Sir and Mam, you are blocking the door." Ozpin and Glynda turn to see a pair of boys. One is dressed in an ash gray jacket and sweats with orange highlights. The highlights seemed to glow and move a little, as if they were a dancing fire. His hair is the color of ash left over from a night of fire burning in a fire pit. His eyes were a dark grey. Almost black, but his pupils seemed to hum with life. The other was dressed in a rather similar fashion. A non metallic steel jacket matched the color of his hair, his golden eyes a marked contrast to the rest of his apparel. He also wore a pair of blue jeans. He had cat ears sticking from the top of his head and a fixed smile. A light mustache covered his upper lip. It looked like it was only a few hours old so the boy obviously shaved regularly. These two looked like nothing more than the average teenage boys. And their names were Cinis Glaucio and Silver Nuada.

Ozpin steps out of the doorway. "Oh! My apologies. I was distracted by something." "It's fine." Says Cinis with a smile. The light in his eyes moving a little. Ozpin and Glynda order their drinks and sit down at a four person table at the back of the room. It was the only unoccupied table in the restaurant. Ozpin payed close attention to the two boys as they ordered their drinks.

Cinis gets in line with Silver right behind him. The waiter smiles and beckons them forward. "Let me guess, one black coffee with two sugars, one tea with milk and honey, and two blueberry muffins?" "You know us so well. It's almost like we're regulars." Says Silver. "That was a horrible joke Silver." Says the waiter with a smirk. "I know Amitola. I've had better moments." As Amitola hands them their food and drinks he says. "I hear talk that you boys defeated a Deathstalker on your own. That true?" "Yeah it's true." Replies Silver smiling. "Impressive. I heard from one of my friends at Beacon that it took an entire team of huntsman and huntresses in training to bring one of them down." Says Amitola. "Ha! We would apply if we were a little older and if they were accepting applications right now. But that won't happen for another couple of months." Says Cinis with a slightly rueful smile.

As Cinis and Silver search for a table they find only one place they can sit. They walk up to the table and ask Ozpin and Glynda, "Mind if we join you?" "Go ahead." Says Ozpin. Glynda just nods. As Cinis and Silver sit down they get the distinct impression that the man and woman in front of them were studying them. Cinis, being the more blunt of the pair, vocalizes it. "You're studying us." Ozpin just smiles. Cinis was also the one who didn't care as much so he didn't ask why. He just downs his tea in one swig. But when he opens his eyes the light had changed from white to orange. Ozpin raised his eyebrows. "Interesting eyes you have." Cinis just smirks and devours his muffin. Silver looks at Cinis with a slightly annoyed gaze. "God's sake Cin. Do you know what savouring your food means?" "Never enough time to savor food. Keeps me from doing the important things in life." Replies Cinis. "One might argue that if you don't savor life then you don't appreciate it." Says Ozpin with a smile. "I do savor life. I just don't savor food." Says Cinis. "Fair enough. So, here is a complete non sequitur. How would you like to join beacon academy?" Silver chokes on his muffin and Cinis just cracks up.

"Are you serious?" Asks Silver after his choking fit was over. "I am quite serious. My name is Professor Ozpin, and this is Professor Goodwitch. We saw the video of you two taking on a Deathstalker and are here to offer you a chance to use those skills to defend the people. Please be informed that there are fourteen other people we are approaching besides you, so you will be given your own teams." Cinis stops laughing just long enough to accept then returns to his fit of laughing, although by then it was more of a hacking wheeze. "Then meet at the transit terminal tomorrow at noon. Everyone will be there and an airship transporting you to Beacon."


	2. Chapter 2

Cinis woke up with a dull moan. Going through his randomness faze before actually waking up enough to have coherent thoughts. The first one was " _What the fuck happened last night?"_ He knew what had happened of course. He had moved his stuff over to Silver's apartment because his place was being repaired by a contractor. He had stuffed all his things into a pocket dimension Infierno had given him access to. Including his bed, his couch and his two arm chairs, his plasma screen tv, his X-Box 12, his PS-15, His copy of Halo 14, his copy of COD Black Ops 17, and his guitar. Then he went to a coffee shop and was invited to Beacon. And now here he was lying on his ass in his friend's apartment when he should be getting ready for his new school. He checked the time. It was eight thirty. Ozpin had told him to be at the Transit terminal by noon. Said terminal was about five blocks away. As Cinis got up from the couch he had slept on he went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Silver was in the kitchen making himself some breakfast when Cinis emerged fully clothed and ready. "About time!" Says Silver. "We have three hours left man. I'm not in that much of a rush." Silver shakes his head. "I don't know how you remain so calm. I mean, think about it. We are actually going to Beacon! It's incredible!" "I know, it's awesome. I just don't allow the awesome to alter my thinking process."

Silver had finished making pancakes when there was a knock at the door. Silver opens it to reveal three Faunus with monkey tails. "Excuse me? The people outside aren't very Faunus tolerant and one of our friends told us you helped the local Faunus when they need a place to stay. Would it be alright if we took shelter here?" Asks the girl who looks to be the youngest of the three. "Sure, I understand. Come on in." Says Silver. "Thank you!" The three chorus. They enter and see Cinis. "Can he be trusted?" The oldest asks Silver. "Who Cinis? Back when the White Fang was a peaceful protest organization he marched with us, he was with me at every rally. Of course when they turned dark we left. So did the Faunus who had any sanity left." "You were a member of the White Fang?" Asks the middle monkey. "As I said when the White Fang were only protestors then I was among them. I left soon after the transfer to a new leader. As did many of the faunus that protested with us." "We lost contact with a lot of our good friends after that. A girl named Blake was one of our closest friends. But she fell off the grid after she left the White Fang." Says Cinis. "But enough about us. Tell me about you. Why were you down here? I know every Faunus within a mile of here and I don't recognize any of you." Says Silver. The girl nods and says, "We live a few miles north of here. My name is Ebony." "I'm Onyx." Says the younger boy. "Pass." Says the oldest. Ebony pouts and says. "Come on F it's not like they know our last name." "Fine. I'm Frost." Ebony smiles. "There, see! Was that so hard?"

She clears her throat before continuing. "Anyways. We're down here because we are going to BEACON ACADEMY!" She yells with pride. Cinis smirks. "Small world." The three monkeys jaws drop. "You mean you're going too?" Says Onyx. "Yep. We met Ozpin at a coffee shop last night after we brought down a Deathstalker. After that he gave us the option to go to Beacon. That's an offer we couldn't turn down." Says Silver.

Onyx smiles and says. "Well I guess we just got some more company. Ozpin wasn't very specific when he told us others were going to be joining us. Did he say how many people were going?" "Sixteen in total." Says Cinis. "Okay so by usual Beacon standards that's four teams." After about two and a half hours of banter and discussions of excitement everyone leaves the apartment and proceeds to walk towards the transit.

"What are you doing hanging out with those worthless Faunus boy?" Asks a passer by as Cinis and the others enter the transit. Cinis flips him off. Making it extra scary when his finger lit on fire. Earning a laugh from the group. As everyone enters the airship headed for Beacon they look around. There are eleven other people on board as they look around in wonder at the interior of the cabin. Cinis just shrugs. He had been in an airship before. The only thing different about this one was the destination. Yet for everyone else it was like they were in the halls of Erebor. Coated in riches and luxury items. Cinis smirks and says, "I'll meet you guys at Beacon. I have my own way of getting there." "Showoff." Says Silver before looking out the window. As Cinis exits the airship the doors close as it takes off. Without even consciously doing it Cinis forms a pair flaming wings and proceeds to take off after the airship. Doing a flyby of the ship windows smirking. Silver restates his previous statement. "Definitely a show off." Before flipping Cinis off. Everyone is staring at Cinis with wonder except for a blue haired boy in the back. He is reading a book and doesn't bother looking up. He could fly using his wings and no one thought it was weird. Then again his were biological.

As the airship lands at Beacon Cinis lands with it. He is leaning against the wall of the airship as everyone exits. He joins up with Silver and the others as they proceed inside. As they enter they go to the front of the grand hall were Ozpin is waiting. Apparently it was also where the Beacon students were having lunch.

Everyone turned to look at the sixteen teenagers in front of them. That is until Ozpin calls their attention to him. "Now as I am sure you all noticed there are sixteen new candidates for Beacon students in front of us. However, seeing as this years planned selection process has already been completed we have made alternative ways of them entering this prestigious academy. For the rest of the day you will be sparring with these new students. Only official Beacon students will be facing them. However, that does not mean the visiting students can not watch. Now as soon as you are finished with your lunches you will all report to the training room. That is all." Ozpin then leaves and walks towards the training room. Followed by the other professors.

"Cinis Glaucio!" Calls Professor Goodwitch. "You will be facing Pyrrha Nikos." Cinis walks onto the training room floor with a smile that radiated either arrogance or self confidence, depending on the viewer. Pyrrha walks out and gets into a combat stance. Cinis just loosens up and activates his blades. This made Pyrrha smile inwardly. _You'll be smiling out your ass in a moment._ She thought. Pyrrha charged him. He dodges upward and slams down onto the ground Pyrrha was in a moment before. But he quickly reached her and started slashing. He knocked her sword out of her hand then kicked it out of the way. He then attempted to slam his blade into her unprotected flank but was suddenly spun around. Controlling the spin Cinis stops and faces her. Where he loosens up from his combat stance and says, "Polarity huh?" Pyrrha's eyes widen slightly. "A very difficult semblance to crack for most people. But… I'm curious about something. What happens when you superheat a magnet? Pyrrha's eyes widen even more as Cinis's blades start glowing with a strange fire. He charges her again. But to her surprise he veers to the right at the last second and grabs her sword. Changing it into its rifle format Cinis superheats it and begins to fire a volley of flame coated bullets towards her. Twirling the gun as if it were a staff as it fired. Pyrrha's shield blocked the bullets as Cinis had hoped. The shield was now covered in molten metal and much harder to control. Cinis drops the rifle and leaps into the air. Creating his flaming wings and letting loose a beam of hellfire. It slammed into Pyrrha like a hurricane. Sending her hurtling away. She had tried to dodge the hellfire but it's sort of hard to dodge a continuous beam that follows you wherever you go.

Pyrrha stood. She checks her aura. It was running low. She attempts one last ditch effort. She threw her shield towards her sword and knocked them back to her. The sword had cooled significantly as she started to run up the walls and then uses her rifle in the way Ruby does. She was about to slam her sword into him when he faded, turning into smoke. He reformed on the ground as Pyrrha rolled and faced him. Cinis smiled as he decided to end it. He compressed his blades as he pulled a flaming shortsword from the air. Silver, who was watching from the sidelines, spit out the soda he was drinking. He ran to the railing and yelled. "CINIS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? THAT THING COULD KILL HER!"

Cinis ignored Silver as he ran toward Pyrrha, the sword growing longer and more powerful as he ran. He lept up and slammed the flat of the blade into her shield. This caused her knees to buckle as he pressed harder downward, before he removed the blade suddenly before leaping over her and slamming the palm of his other hand into her neck. The palm covered in hellfire. She slammed into the wall. Unconscious and humiliated. She had been unable to land a single blow during the fight. And Cinis just tossed his blade into the air before it turned to ash. Then he walked over to her and placed his hand upon her neck, hellfire enveloped them both. Yet strangely, this hellfire was also yellow and green. They emerged fully healed. Although Pyrrha was still unconscious. Cinis turned to the audience and said, "It's over nine thousand. Ra." Before jumping up with a hellfire boost and landing next to Silver. Silver punches him. "You idiot. You used Ember Dancer. You told me you wouldn't use the true hell powers again!" "I didn't though. I used Ember Singer. It's damage is in the fire, not the blade itself." Replies Cinis. "Wait you didn't use your full power?" "If I did that she'd be dead. The Ember Dancer is the most powerful technique I have learned. And in the scheme of things I'm still small potatoes."

Someone clears their voice behind them. Cinis turns to see a girl with golden blonde hair dressed in a white jacket and skinny jeans. She had no weapons that Cinis could see. Eyes the color of a forest floor danced around tan skin. Cinis could practically hear the overwhelming aura she had wrapped around her. "Excuse me? But the technique you used isn't your semblance. None of what you did there was. So why don't you tell me what that actually was?" Cinis shrugged. "Simple. It's a technique I learned. Tricky to master, requires someone with a fire semblance to pass it on. And seeing as those kinds of people are rare in this world I was lucky enough to track one down and have him unlock it." Cinis was telling the truth. If not the full version of it. Only he and Silver knew about the demon in his head. And the only reason Silver knew was because he had an angel in his.

The girl frowned. "Pity. Wanted to learn some of it." She offers Cinis her hand. "We haven't been introduced yet. I'm Helisa." "I'm Cinis." He shakes her hand then steps back so Silver could introduce himself. "I'm Silver." "Silver Nuada!" Calls Professor Goodwitch. "You will be facing Yang Xiao Long." Silver smiled and jumped into the ring. He held his blade loosely in his right hand and his silver shield was attached tightly to his left arm. Yang walked into the arena with a loose smile. Cinis decided that he liked her. She seemed to match his thought of this training. Silver started circling the arena, moving slowly, cautiously, and calmly. He reached a quarter of the circle when Yang ran at him. He dodged and swung his blade at her. Missing her back by an inch. Yang turned and smiled at him. "Oh my god you actually tried to hit me?" "I did hit you." Says Silver. Holding his blade up Yang saw several tendrils of her golden hair wrapped around the sword, fusing with it and giving it a gold lacing. This caused Yang's semblance to activate as she rushed Silver. Cinis took note of her semblance for future use. "That's Yang's ability, Blaze." He muttered. Causing Onyx to cringe. He was the only one who got the horrible Pokemon reference.

Silver dodged right before sliding beneath Yang and slamming the shield upwards. Sending Yang flying. Spinning the blade in an infinity symbol Silver shot a wave of glowing heavenly energy slamming into Yang. This, combined with the fact that she was already seriously pissed, pushed Yang over the edge as she rushed Silver, forcing him to play defensive, she eventually bashed the shield so much it shattered into the heavenly fire Silver used. She also grabbed his sword and slammed it to the ground. Silver was left unarmed as she sent a hurtling punch towards his face. Silver .dodged left and grabbed her arm, spinning around to her back before picking Yang up and slamming her back down to the ground. He lept over her attempt to sweep his legs but not her attempt to slam him in the balls. That was a slight miscalculation on his part. Yang was so pissed now that she was not holding back for training. She went at him full power. Slamming her fists down onto his face as he lay on the ground in pain. But then he smiled as her next punch was deflected by a silver shield. Then another shield formed. Then another, and another. More and more shields appeared until he was in a hamster ball of shields. He ran towards her then. Running her over as he passed. Knocking away the last of her aura and leaving her unconcious. "Cin!" He called. Cinis jumped into the arena and healed Yang with Health Fire. Silver and Cinis then exited the arena.

"Ebony Saru! You will be facing Blake Belladonna!" Cinis smiles. "I'm going to be routing for Blake on this one. She is an old friend after all." "Well screw you." Says Ebony with a playful smirk. "Give her hell Blake!" Cinis calls. Blake smiles at her old friend's voice, it had become much deeper over the past few years. Blake and Ebony walked into the arena and the match was on. Blake charged. Cinis knew she was probably already behind Ebony but he didn't want to spoil the surprise. It turns out she wasn't actually surprised. Hell she wasn't even fooled by the clone. Ebony spun her staff around to hit Blake in the jaw. Sending the real her spinning into existence as the shadow clone disappeared. Blake landed gracefully as she began to swing her gun whip at Ebony, occasionally popping off a bullet as Ebony deflected every slash of the whip. This was looking like a stalemate until Ebony shot a swirling mass of black energy into Blake. Sending her hurtling backwards. Landing considerably less gracefully this time, Blake straightens up and leaps into the air before loading a dust magazine into her pistol. She then sends forth an ice clone that rams into Ebony, freezing her in place. Then a fire clone was sent forward. Melting the ice and sending Ebony flying.

Cinis smiled as he and Silver passed a piece of paper back and forth. So far it read, "I bet you a twenty that Blake wins." In Cinis's squiggly, horrible handwriting. "You're on." Was scribbled in Silvers clear and distinctive handwriting. A boy with blue hair grabbed the paper and wrote, "I double it that the girl with the bow wins." Before passing it to Cinis who scribbled "What he wrote." Then he passed it to Silver. By this time Blake had just won so Cinis and the blue haired boy both won forty bucks.

"I need a beer." Says Cinis. Opening a portal to his pocket dimension and pulling out a mini fridge. He pulls out a beer and starts chugging. Onyx, Frost, Helisa, and the boy with blue hair stared at him. As did everyone else in the room. Silver just laughs. "What?" Asks Cinis after noticing everyone was staring at him. "Aren't you under age?" Asks Helisa. "Fire blood burns the alcohol out of my system, I can never get drunk." Glynda shoots a glance at Ozpin before calling out, "We have decided to do larger scale battles at this point simply to save time. Some of you who have already fought will be fighting again. Cinis Glaucio, Helisa Beyaz, Ebony Marana (who at this point had been healed by Cinis with hellfire), and Silver Nuada. You will be facing Team Rwby. "Hell yes!" Yells Cinis before jumping into the arena and deploying his blades. Everyone else enters the Arena and the match is on.

Cinis watches Yang charge towards Silver with anger shining in her now red eyes. _Vendetta, good to know._ He thought. Cinis dodges upwards to evade an attack from Weiss. He notices a small amount of ice where she was standing a minute before. He lands in front of Blake and slams his foot into her face, causing her to recoil a bit. He notices a slight glimmer and realizes she had just made a shadow clone. He sprays ash all around the arena so he could see her footprints. But Ruby used her semblance and blew all the ash away by running around it to create a torrent. Cinis noted her speed semblance and began formulating an idiotic plan that only someone like Cinis could make.

" _Can you all hear me?"_ Thought Cinis. " _Yes Cin I can hear you."_ Silver thought back. " _Why the hell can I hear you? You aren't talking."_ Thought Helisa. " _My actual semblance is telepathy. That doesn't matter now. I think I have a plan. Silver and Helisa are the key. They are the ultimate counter to both Ruby and Blake. I can counter Weiss pretty well. And Ebony's staff has a range power that Yang's shotgun gauntlets do not. Plus she can move fast enough to evade her. Helisa is the healer. That's your semblance right? You heal Silver and he will do a hell of a lot of damage. I can melt any of Weiss's attacks. Ebony can distract Yang. While you two bulk the shit out of Ruby and Blake's attacks. Remember, the key to victory for us will be a lot of small attacks delivered at incredible speed while not breaking your guard. Sound good?"_ " _No. It sounds stupid. But I guess that's why most plans work. Let's do it."_ Thought Silver. Ebony nods and Cinis and Helisa steps behind Silver. "GO!" Yelled Cinis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry I've been gone so long, but school and an obsession with War Frame/BOI Afterbirth has kept me a little busy. Plus volume three came out, so I had to rethink a lot of what I was writing to match up the actual story. Anyways, hopefully I'll have the next chapter for all the other series out soon. Cheers! - Frick**

* * *

Cinis shot toward Weiss like a bullet. A fiery trail followed behind him. His arm blades bit into an icy wall. The flames surrounding him melted the ice as soon as the blades touched it, sending a shockwave of frozen shrapnel and boiling water droplets flying out. To Weiss's surprise however, Cinis ran right past her. He ended up making a pentagram. Then he stopped right in front of Weiss, smiled, and snapped his fingers.

The entire pentagram shot hellfire beams into the ceiling. Nothing was visible through the horrifying flames. Weiss stared at Cinis in terror as he smiled, eyes glowing with purple and orange light. He then shot forward, grabbed her by the neck, then sent her flying through the flames. She impacted the wall unconscious and covered in ash. Everyone but Silver had stopped what they were doing to watch the frightful display. The hellfire curved forward to be absorbed by Cinis's hair. The smile on the boys face was a terrifying rictus grin. Cinis indicated the others. "Don't mind me, just do your jobs. I'm not gonna interfere unless you need it."

Silver and Helisa recovered first, they sped towards Blake with a drawn sword and readied shield. Cinis makes a fire desk similar to that which sports anchors sit at. "And the new team crashes into Team RWBY's Blake Belladonna dealing a devastating blow! Oh what's this? It seems like Belladonna isn't done yet!" In the sidelines the blue haired boy is laughing maniacally at Cinis's absolute idiocy. Pointing out every single flaw in the report he made to the members sitting around him.

"Oh and there goes Ruby Rose! Leader of team RWBY and master scythe wielder by the looks of it. She is swinging her scythe in a bewildering pattern. Wait now she's calling out some sort of plan! Ladybug?! What's that supposed to... Oh! Rose and Belladonna are going back and forth slamming into the behemoth that is Nuada and Beyaz. It might have worked better on a larger target but... Wait look at that! Helisa has lost her footing! Helisa is on the ground, and now she's in a wall... This leaves Silver open to attack. Throughout all of this Saru has been keeping Xiao Long on the ropes!"

In the upper bleachers Cinder Fall stared at Cinis with interest. "He is completely confident in his own abilities." She mused. Emerald and Mercury looked at her. "From what I could see there wasn't a single fault in his technique." Said Mercury. "Dangerous... Very Dangerous." Said Cinder as she continued to watch the warrior make commentary on the battle.

"And Xiao Long is down! But it looks like Saru is down as well. Well, I guess my breaks over." Cinis allowed the fire to flow back into him. He sped toward the downed Weiss and grabbed her rapier. The blade became coated in a grey substance that flowed out of Cinis's hands. Cinis nodded at the quality before speeding towards Ruby, dodging her attempts to hit him. He proceeded to send forehands and backhands slamming into her. Ruby went flying into Blake as an enormous amount of grey flames enveloped her. Cinis threw the rapier in a spinning fashion to land sticking out of the wall next to Weiss. Cinis then ended it by running towards Silver, locking arms with him, and sending a small ball of heavenly hellfire slamming into the last two fighters, knocking them down and ending the match.

"Cinis Glaucio, Helisa Beyaz, Ebony Saru, Silver Nuada. The four of you showed unparalleled power in your defeat of team RWBY. From this day forward you will be known as, team CHES. Led by, Cinis Glaucio." Cinis was a little taken aback by this development. He had expected the more charismatic Silver to lead. But the cat eared Faunus was clapping with a huge smile on his face.

As Cinis and the others stepped down, another team took their place. "Cobalt Phoenix, Onyx Saru, Lyt Liath, Darek Liath. The four of you displayed deadly precision in your battle against team JNPR. From this day forward you shall be known as, team COLD. Led by, Cobalt Phoenix." The blue haired boy looked up with surprise as his name was called. Cinis smiled and clapped. Team Cold had been quite a show. Cobalt had slammed into the ground creating enormous ice spires on impact. Onyx had been incredible with his staff, and Lyt and Darek were an amazing team.

As team COLD stepped down, two more teams were named. Team TRCH and team FRST. Then the students were taken to their dorms. Cinis was not satisfied with the furniture. He opened a portal to his pocket dimension and pulled out his chairs, his couch, his Television, his bed, and his game consoles. He pushed the Beacon bed into the portal and pulled out his fridge. The rooms were very spacious. All the equipment Cinis had pulled out went into the separate room for the boys. The girls had requested there be separate rooms so they could have privacy. They had not counted on Cinis having a full apartment at his disposal.

"This is how it's done!" Said Cinis as he lay on his bed. Silver was on Cinis's Xbox playing halo. Helisa and Ebony walked in, took one look at the boys room, and punched them both. "Why do we not get this?" Asked Helisa angrily. "It's because this is all from my old apartment. Sil and I have been living alone since age twelve. Our parents were on a team of Huntsmen and Huntresses, they all passed away fighting a huge swarm of Grimm." Said Cinis soberly. "Oh... Well shit, that's rough." Said Ebony.

There was a knock at the door of the dormitory. Cinis opened it to see Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose. "Hello!" Said Ruby with a smile. Jaune was smiling as he said. "We're your new neighbors, we wanted to know if you needed any help getting settled in. Do you?" Cinis shook his head. "Nah we're all good. You guys want to come in? We got my Xbox up and running." That was all Cinis had to say for Jaune to enter with an enormous grin and grab a controller. He shook Silver's hand before leaning forward, eyes intent on the screen. Cinis and Jaune teamed up against Silver and Ebony. Ruby and Helisa just talked in the other room.

"And another one gone, and another one gone, another one bites the dust." Said Cinis in a singsong voice as he sent sniper bullets hurtling towards Silver, slamming the spartan playermodel in the head and causing it to fall down with the head on its gun. Ebony was laughing hysterically until Jaune assassinated her. She punched Jaune then, making the boy wince and rock back a bit. There was another knock on the door. Blake, Yang, Weiss, and another boy with a monkey tail stood outside. Cinis had a massive smile on his face as he wrapped Blake in a crushing bear hug. "BLAKE! It's been so long! How have you been?" Blake shook her head. "Still a hugger Cinis?" "Correct!" Said the smiling warrior. "Come on in." Cinis stepped aside before jumping back into his chair and holding down the right trigger on his controller. "Damn it Cinis!" Yelled Silver as a hailstorm of assault rifle bullets slammed into his spartan.

The monkey tailed boy sat down on the couch and eyed the game. As Silver took a rocket to the face he reached over. "My turn." Said the monkey. Silver nodded and handed him the controller. Blake turned to Cinis. "That is Sun by the way." When Sun joined, the game became much more evenly matched. The end of the game was an actual tie. Silver and Blake were talking when Weiss decided to ask the question that had been burrowing through her mind. "Cinis, I need to speak with you, alone." She said quietly. Cinis had a feeling he knew what this was about. He opened a portal to his pocket dimension and gestured inside. "No one has access to this dimension but me and those who I invite through the portal. Weiss only."

Weiss entered the pocket realm. It felt to her like she was stepping from a freezer into a sauna. Cinis stepped in with no such feeling, closed the portal, then looked at Weiss. "This is about what you saw in the pentagram I assume." Said Cinis in a voice far quieter than usual. "Yes. The face in particular. You're not fully human, and you're obviously not a Faunus. What are you?" Cinis sighed. "When I tell you, you will have many questions, and it would be greatly appreciated if you kept this information between you and you alone untill I eventually reveal it myself. No one in your team, no one in team JNPR, and most certainly no one of power be it business, governmental, or school power."

Weiss nodded and Cinis took the plunge. "I'm a human with a demon riding around in his skull. Infierno, if you would grace us with your presence." Infierno did not wait. He popped out of Cinis's ear dressed in a casual Hawaiian shirt, a pair of gym shorts, and some flip flops. The horns on his head emphasizing the fire orange hair falling down to his neck. A small goatee was attached to his chin with a soul patch above it. "You have no idea how close I was to proving literature right when Blake came in. God she is way hotter in person then in your memories." Complained the demon. "Anyways, you must be Weiss Schnee. I'd offer you my hand but most people think it's a bad idea to shake the hand of a demon." Cinis shook his head. "This is a demon Weiss. A fiery angel living below heaven because they prefer a warm meal or some shit. Infierno joined me about a week after the White Fang became a terror organization. The methods I employed however are not derived from the demons magic. I was taught the methods. But a demon has to be the one to teach you."

Weiss shook her head. "You certainly have a big secret." She said quietly. "Yes, and the worst part is I didn't even employ my more powerful abilities today. Health fire, pentagram beams, temporary enchantments, even the big ass flaming sword and massive pentagram of doom, those were my weaker attacks. I could bring the world to it's knees. But Infierno and I both agree that's idiotic." Said Cinis with a smirk. "Why?" Asked Weiss. "World's full of good people, it would just help the enemy if we hurt them."

"The enemy?" Asked Weiss. "Grimm, they are the enemy. I know a lot about them. But I don't dare reveal it." Said Cinis. "Why?" "That should be obvious. No matter how many lives the Grimm have taken, it's nothing compared to what Humans and Faunus can do. Wars of rights, wars between countries seeking to expand, civil wars, and so much more. The Grimm were created when heaven and hell created this world. So that their subjects would have a common enemy. It has greatly diminished the amount of wars we would have had."

Weiss shook her head. "I'm not sure I understand." "Don't feel bad." Said Infierno, he had made a flaming armchair and was reading the news. "Not many mortals understand it on their first listen." He turned to Cinis. "We going back now?" Cinis nodded. "Alright. Lemme just jump into your skull." Infierno turned to smoke and went into Cinis's ear. Cinis tore open a portal back into his room and stepped out with Weiss behind him. _"Don't speak of what I told you out here."_ Cinis sent as a message to Weiss's mind. "So, what did you guys talk about?" Asked Sun as he sent a hailstorm of bullets hurtling into Jaune. "Not much, I used to run with the White Fang before they turned terrorist. So she wanted to know why I did so." Blake looked at Cinis for a moment. She knew her friend was lying. But she didn't comment.

Two hours later Cinis was lying on his bed. His eyes were open and he was staring at the ceiling. Pondering the day's events. He had played video games, made new friends, displayed unrivaled power, and clued someone in about the existence of demons and angels. Overall, a good day. He rolled over and felt the familiar warmth of his blankets in unfamiliar surroundings.

Cinis woke up with a quiet moan. The dream of Lamas dancing on the head of an enormous Beowolf fading. He pushed himself up and decided he would skip the shower today. He allowed a wave of heat to surge through him. Cleaning him and removing the scent, leaving it with the smell of an autumn day. Cinis also allowed the heat to clean his clothes and straighten them. He looked down at his grey outfit and made a small wave. It turned to ash and swirled around his body, before coming to rest as a grey version of the beacon uniform.

"Show off." Said Silver. Stepping out of the bathroom fully dressed, hair still moist from the shower. "You're just jealous that me doing that looks cooler." Said Cinis with a smirk. "Yours just looks like a pokemon evolution. Mine is awesome looking." Silver flipped Cinis off before opening the door and walking down the hall to breakfast. Cinis followed him with a smirk on his face.

Cinis sat and demolished his meal. His unfathomable ability to eat quickly without vomiting was a blessing. He was all finished when he heard an annoying sound. Team CRDL was picking on one of team CVFY's members. Cinis walked over to them, Silver following behind. Cinis decided the best way to stop the bullies was a classic. He used a bit of power to create flaming hands. Then he sent them away to give team CRDL wedgies.

"OW!" Yelled Cardin as he was forcibly yanked into the air by his underwear. The rest of team CRDL followed suit. They were all turned to face Cinis. He looked Cardin in the eye, and then, very calmly, spoke. "Don't be a bully Cardin. Keep it up and these wedgies will be by your scrotum." Cardin blanched and nodded. "No more bullying, got it." "Good." Said Cinis. He placed team CRDL down and turned the hands to smoke that flowed to his feet. "You alright?" He asked. The girl nodded. Her rabbit ears twitching. "I am, thank you for the help." "No problem." Said Cinis with smile. He walked back to his table and sat down. Silver had followed him the entire time.

"Idiots." Said Silver. "Quite, but they signed up to become huntsman, for that, they have my respect." Said Cinis. Someone covered his eyes and said, "Guess who!" Cinis shrugged and said, "Yang." "Crap, you got me." Said the blonde brawler. She removed her hands and sat down next to Cinis. A small group formed at the table. Team COLD joined them as well. "So, what're the classes like?" Asked Silver. "Boring, but easy if you are smart." Replied Ruby. "That's every class in existence." Said Cinis with a groan. "He asked." Said Ruby.

The school day passed quickly, and by three in the afternoon the students were let out of classes. Cinis was walking with Cobalt and Silver towards the dorms when someone ran past them yelling, "Get away from me Pyrrha!" Cinis recognized Jaune's voice and turned to see Pyrrha chasing him. Cinis decided he should help. He turned to smoke and rushed towards Jaune, turning the boy into smoke on contact and pulling them both onto the roof. Cinis smirked. "This will buy you five minutes, tell me what happened and I can make it fifteen." Jaune nodded. "Pyrrha asked me to go on a date with her and I declined, I think she can do a lot better then a guy like me. So I told her that and she got really angry." Cinis stared at Jaune. "Minus five minutes, I'm letting her do whatever the fuck she wants to you." Said Cinis, a small smirk spreading across his face. He grabbed Jaune, turned them both to smoke, and flew right in front of Pyrrha, where he dropped Jaune and flew back to Cobalt and Silver, currently they were looking around confused and laughing at the same time.

Ebony and Helisa were lying on their beds talking about the school day. "How do you feel about the team?" Asked Ebony. Helisa shrugged. "I think we have potential. Though I'm not sure about our team work. It's a little faulty." Ebony shrugged. "It's our first day Helisa. I don't expect us to be perfect." Helisa nodded. "Hey? How do you feel about the actual people in the group?" Asked Ebony. "I don't know. Cinis is funny, intelligent, and strong. But he is also immature, overconfident, and hiding something from us." Said Helisa. "You noticed that to huh? Silver seems the same way, except he's actually handsome." Said Ebony with a smirk. "Dibs by the way." Helisa shrugged. "He's all yours." Then she heard the door open and Silver laughing as he walked into his room, powering on the game console as he started looking for a movie.

Frost was lying on his bed, stretching out as Sea Aoi walked in. "Tough day?" Asked Sea. "Yeah." "Sucks don't it?" "Yeah." "Men of few words aren't you guys?" Asked Red Lāla. She was lying next to them. "What tipped you off." Said Frost dryly. "You need to be more optimistic." Said Red. "Maybe." Said Frost.

Onyx was sitting on his bunk bed with his excited eyes locked on his game screen. "Alright, I caught a Yveltal." He muttered. Darek looked up at him. "Whatcha doin monkey boy?" Onyx shrugged. "Playing pokemon." "Aight, what's pokemon?" "A game where you catch monsters in capture balls and use them to beat the shit out of each other. Out of curiosity, did you pay attention in English class when you were a kid?" "Nah, didn't see a point, never gonna write nothin. Besides, I'm dyslexic, it kinda sucks." Onyx nodded. "Sorry I brought it up." "It's fine man."

Tinder Kasai walked around the dormitory. She straightened Rajah's books so that it looked perfect. "You're a perfectionist aren't you Tinder?" Asked Cinnamon. Tinder nods. "Extremely, everything has to look perfect or it drives me insane." "That's a lot of OCD." Noted Hazel. Tinder smiled, "Tell me about it. So, how do you all feel about this school?" Cinnamon shrugged. "Lots of cute boys, lots of powerful warriors, and an opportunity to protect my fellow Faunus without being a member of a terrorist cell. I think it's pretty nice." Hazel nodded. "I concur with my sister's assessment. Though for me it's cute girls." Tinder smiled. "Sounds like you think this will turn out well." Then she laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

Ruby sat on a bench on the roof of the academy. Blake was reading a book in the library, Weiss was studying, and Yang was taking a nap. She pondered the new team to herself. _They all seem to be good people._ She thought idly. _Especially Team CHES._ Cinis walked outside seconds after she thought about it. "Hey Ruby." He said with a smile. "Hi Cinis." Ruby replied. Cinis looked out at the horizon. "Damn, that's a nice view." He said. "I guess so." Replied Ruby.

Cinis smirked. "Last few days have not been normal. Three days ago I was just a human with a lot of strength. Now I'm leading a team of huntsman and huntresses in training at a prestigious a academy, using strengths and lowering weaknesses. Was it this abrupt for you to?" Ruby nodded. "Pretty much. I was at a dust store getting robbed and helped out. Ms. Goodwitch saw me doing so and then I was off to Beacon." Cinis smirked. "Must have been a shock seeing all of us newbies showing up at lunch." "That's an understatement." Replied Ruby with a smirk. _"Maybe you should tell her about me man."_ Said Infierno in Cinis's mind. _"I mean Christ it's not like it wouldn't get out eventually. Better it get out positive rather than negative."_ Cinis nodded. "Hey Ruby? There's someone I'd like you to meet. Don't freak out when it happens." Infierno popped out of Cinis's ear and said, "Hello! I'm Infierno, I'm a demon. Cinis finally decided to let me out again, you can tell people by the way, I'm not supposed to be a secret anymore!" Infierno turned to Cinis. "Does that mean that I can stay out?" "No you just get to get out more." Said Cinis. Ruby's jaw had fallen open. "Explain this to me please."

Cinis repeated what he had told Weiss the night before. "So demons are just fiery angels? Wow, literature messed up big time." Cinis smirked. "You have no idea." They turned to look at Infierno, he had opened a portal to his personal pocket dimension and pulled out a 3DS. "...You teach me and I'll teach you..." He was singing. Cinis looked at Ruby. "Demons have a lot of personality. Plus they have a tendency to be less uptight than angels." Ruby shook her head. "There's a lot to think about here Cinis. I'll see you tomorrow." She walked up to Cinis and give him a kiss on the cheek. Cinis blinked as his jaw fell open. Ruby walked into the building, leaving Cinis standing outside. "What... What just happened?" He asked Infierno. "You accidentally picked up a girl... Not bad man. Pity it wasn't Blake." "Well at least it won't happen again." Said Cinis. He didn't realize he accidentally jinxed himself. Infierno laughed inwardly. This was going to be an amusing year.

Cinis stood in the arena. He was being circled by team CFVY. Apparently Goodwitch had wanted to give him a real challenge. Cinis didn't activate his blades. Instead he pulled out a flaming tomahawk. Coco activated her minigun, aimed it at Cinis, and held down the trigger. Cinis ran, activating a flame shield shaped like a pentagram. It spun to face the bullets flying towards him. Cinis didn't like the minigun. He stopped running, focused his power, and caused a huge amount of searing fire to engulf him. His shield grew larger, his eyes turned to hellfire, and his mind sharpened its perception of reality, seeing more colors, sensing movements, and tasting the air.

Cinis leaped into the air, throwing his tomahawk and sending his shield outwards in a shockwave. The wave of flame energy sent Fox into a wall. Yatsuhashi stood against it, but just barely. It didn't matter to Cinis. It had distracted them from the tomahawk. Which was currently impeding the spin on Coco's minigun. "Come on! Really man?! This is my only minigun!" She yelled angrily. "To bad!" Replied Cinis. Turning to smoke before floating over to Fox, he wasn't out yet, but Cinis fixed that by dropping onto his back with a flaming kick, slamming the air out of the boy's lungs and knocking him unconscious.

Velvet, the girl he had helped the day before, charged him and attempt to kick him. He grabbed her foot and threw her into Coco, causing the distraction he needed to charge Yatsuhashi. The bigger boy attempted to slam the blade down onto Cinis. It worked a lot better than he'd hoped, biting into Cinis's raised palm and cutting into bone. Cinis grinned wickedly, grabbed the blade with his uninjured left hand, and pulled it from Yatsuhashi's grasp. He allowed health fire to heal his right hand before charging Yatsuhashi with his own weapon, forcing the boy back before sending him into a wall and slamming the flat of the blade onto the boy's head.

Cinis decided to make his demon known with a big giveaway. He grew flaming horns and stood against the two remaining team members of team CFVY. "Surprise!" He said with a grin. In the sidelines, Silver laughed heartily. "Guess we're letting our secret out now." He said with a grin to Helisa. Before allowing a halo to manifest above his head. The surprise on everyone's face was palpable, especially since Cinis didn't seem like the kind of kid to contain the evil they had expected from a demon. Silver pulled out a holy megaphone and started informing everyone of what a demon was. Professor Goodwitch actually smiled and said, "Continue the match." Cinis did so, speeding towards Coco and Velvet and knocking them both unconscious with a set of hellfire boosted punches. Cinis smirked and walked off the field.

Ozpin was waiting for Cinis in the locker room. "Mr. Glaucio. I would like to speak to you and your friend Mr. Nuada as soon as possible." _"You're in trouble..."_ Ozpin smirked. "He most certainly is not. However him believing he will be in hell is entirely possible." Cinis blinked. "You can hear him?" Ozpin nodded. "Yes I can. My office, twenty minutes." With that, Ozpin left Cinis standing in the locker room, stunned. _"Bitchin... Someone else to talk to. You're so boring when you're sleeping. That's why I spice up your dreams a bit."_ Cinis blinked. "You what?" _"Nothing..."_

Cinis and Silver stood at the doorway to Ozpin's office. "Come in." Said Ozpin. The boys entered, their combat boots making loud footfalls in the silence of the office. "You knew about Infierno? How?" Asked Cinis once he reached the desk. Ozpin took a sip of coffee before he replied, "Your eyes. Headmasters are taught to look out for demons and angels. Silver's giveaway was the golden eyes of an angel. Your giveaway was the eyelights. Demons tend to see through small moving spots in the eyes, they will occasionally change color to match the demons emotions."

"Spooky." Said Cinis. "You wanted to see us. So we came. What do you want?" Ozpin shrugged. "Seeing as your powers could allow you to best nearly anything, I want you to become teachers for some of the younger students. Teams JNPR, RWBY, COLD, TRCH, FRST, CRDL, and the rest of your team. As well as any exchange students that want to join, and team CFVY as well." Cinis blinked. "You were right. I do think I'm in hell." Silver just banged his head against a wall. His angel, Ordena, joined him, popping out of his head and groaning.

"Hey Ordena!" Said Infierno, popping out of Cinis's head. "Still annoyingly concerned with morals?" Ordena sniffed the air and then replied, "I'll stop being concerned with such things when you stop smelling like grease and fast food." Infierno pouted. "But that's my favorite food." "Oh is it? Then I guess I'll always be concerned with important things." Ozpin coughed. "If we may get back to the matter at hand, I want you to start training them immediately." Cinis groaned out a, "Yes sir."

Ozpin made a call for all the teams he had mentioned to go to the training room. Cinis, Silver, and Ozpin stood in the center of the arena as the teams entered. Cinis saw Sun and his team entering alongside Team RWBY. Cinis shook his head, this was going to suck. _"Suck it up dumbass! It was your over badassery that got you into this mess. It won't be the thing that gets your ass out of it."_ Said Infierno. Cinis could practically see the demon mocking him.

Cinis decided that it would be better for people to hear him if he amplified his voice. He created a small flaming microphone that clipped onto his head. "Listen up. Ozpin has instructed us to do a very annoying thing. That is train all of you. I think it's complete bullshit but it's what we are being forced to do. We are more than likely going to be forced to do one on ones so if you think you need extra combat practice then come see us. Also, we aren't actually Beacon staff, so we report nothing to Ozpin or Goodwitch. We keep our results private. So if there is something you need to talk about, and you need someone's opinion on it, don't hesitate to ask. While I know you will hesitate, at least don't hesitate too long. The first lesson will be tomorrow at noon. We will do an hour session, then have a forty minute lunch, before coming back here and training for the rest of the day. Dismissed."

In the dorm rooms, everyone was thinking on their new teachers. Jaune paced the room and bit his lower lip. He wanted to do some extra combat training, but he already did that with Pyrrha. Where would he fit the time in? He shrugged. He'd figure it out. Ren meanwhile, sat on his bed, looking out the window while Nora made horrible jokes and ran around. He thought Cinis and Silver were powerful. However he didn't know if they would make good teachers. He would see tomorrow.

Helisa and Ebony sat in their room, talking quietly about what had happened. "They really are going to teach us? Them? For god's sake they'll work us to a pulp before we're even close to what they are." Helisa said. Ebony shrugged. "They're good fighters, who knows, maybe they'll be good teachers. Dibs on Silver by the way." Helisa looked at her. "Dibs on teacher Silver or Silvers dating rights. Second one's all yours, first one is different, I want to work with the angel not the hellfire crazed, pentagram drawing, stubborn demon." "Hey, that hurt." Came Cinis voice from the other room. He was referring to damage in Mortal Kombat, but Helisa didn't know that. She blinked and blushed a bit. "Why are you blushing Helisa? Do you have a thing for Cinis? Opposites attract and shit?" Helisa blushed even harder and threw a pillow at Ebony.

Ruby lay on her bunk, thinking about Cinis. _"Why did I kiss him last night? What did he do that made me like him."_ Yang turned and looked at Ruby. "Whatcha thinking Sis?" She asked. Ruby turned. "Not much. Just about the new teachers." Yang grinned. "Yeah, didn't expect that. Though I won't mind having Cinis training me, he's cute." Ruby blushed a little. "Yeah he is." Weiss looked up at Ruby. "It seems three of us think that." Blake looked up from her book. "Four of us." Everyone blinked. "There's no problem with just finding a guy cute though right? I mean there are a lot of cute guys at Beacon. He's just one of the ones it's hard not to stare at." Said Weiss. "I guess so." Said Blake. They all turned over in their beds. All trying to fall asleep. All of them thinking about Cinis.

Cinis stood at the center of the group he had been assigned. He held a grey blade in one hand and a dagger in the other. Ruby and Blake attacked first, charging Cinis with incredible speed. He spun and blocked the swing of both the blades of their weapons. Cinis then proceeded to spin the weapons out of their hands, grabbing Crescent Rose and throwing it into the air, he rushed towards Ruby and knocked her back. He then sent a dagger slamming, hilt first, into Blake's head, knocking her unconscious. He groaned as Yang and Weiss shot forward. He just jumped up and let them run into each other, before falling, feet first, onto their backs. Sun, Ebony, Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune charged Cinis as well. He just fell onto the ground and swept their legs. Jaune and Pyrrha tried their luck. Cinis just jumped behind Jaune, kicking him into Phyrra and knocking them both back. Nora, Ren, and team TRCH ended the embarrassment by being kicked into walls.

Cinis groaned. "Come on! This is pathetic! I didn't even use my powers. Were going to try something different. Yang, you and Weiss are going to be facing Sage and Scarlet. Ebony, and Phyrra, you will be facing Blake, Ruby, and Neptune. They get an extra fighter because they're facing Pyrrha. Cinis continued to go through his orders until everyone was paired off. Except Jaune. "Jaune, you're going to be training with me. I want to see your strengths."

Cinis and Jaune circled each other. Jaune threw caution to the wind and charged. Cinis sidestepped, causing Jaune to run past him. He tried again. Cinis just ducked down, going between Jaune's legs. He turned to Jaune and said, "If I were trying to kill you I had at least seventeen opportunities just there. Do you want me to list them?" Jaune nodded. "Alright then. I sidestep your attack and chop off your head, I could crouch beneath you and stab you, I dodge right and shoot you, I face your charge and send a blade into your throat, I jump above you and kick off your head, I could just light you on fire, I turn to smoke and reform with their arm in your throat, I could cut off your gen..." "I think I get the idea." Said Jaune, his face a shadow of inadequacy.

Cinis walked up to him. "Listen man, I know you trained with Pyrrha. She was pretty gentle, but I'm not. Believe me, you're just experiencing newbie syndrome. Everyone gets it, from soldiers, to craftsman, to huntsman. We all start out new. Yet we can all rise above that shit. Trust me, you got potential, but I'm gonna push you really hard to unlock it." Jaune nodded. "Let's do it again." Cinis smirked. "That's the spirit, now hit me!"

The days passed quickly as Cinis and Silver trained them. Cinis was relatively pleased with their students progress. Jaune in particular. Today they were fighting with blades only. Cinis dodged right, and was surprised when Jaune was right along side him, swinging his sword and cutting Cinis's cheek. Cinis smiled so immensely he was surprised his face could contain it. "Ladies and Gentlemen! My first injury on the job! Inflicted by Jaune Arc! Round of applause because it's better than what any of you have done as of right now!" A round of whoops, cheers, and "Good job Jaune!" rang around the field. Silver just grinned. Cinis smiled a sadistic grin and played one of his ace cards. "One thing Jaune. This isn't even my final form." On Silver's side of the training room Onyx hit his head against the wall. "GOD DAMNIT CINIS!" He yelled angrily. Cinis just grinned and clapped his hands. "That's enough training for today. Who want's dinner!?" With that, Cinis ran towards the cafeteria, happy that he was actually making progress with the young warriors.

That night inside Cinis's head, Infierno was sitting at his computer, going through some footage of the last few days. "Hahahahaha! Idiot!" He laughed, looking at all the missed opportunities Cinis had to pick up a girl. "I swear to god, Cinis is the densest guy I've ever known." "Come on, he can't be as bad as Tinuviel." Said a voice from the computer. "No, not as bad as her, but I specified guy in my statement. Pay attention next time Ignis." Ignis laughed. "My bad man!" A more feminine voice echoed from the computer. "You guys are lucky, you get to actually get out, the person I'm riding around in doesn't want me leaving." "Suck it up Rewera." Said Ignis and Infierno together. Infierno stopped laughing when something disturbing in the footage caught his eye. "Holy shit…" He muttered. "What?" Asked Ignis, still laughing. "I think someone infiltrated Beacon." Ignis and Rewera both clamped up. "How?!" Asked Rewera. "No idea, but I reckon best thing I can do is warn Cinis to keep an eye out." Said Infierno as he stared at the paused footage, looking directly at Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black.


End file.
